smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whatever happened to Azrael? (The Devereaux Story)
'Whatever Happened to Azrael? '''is a mini-story that takes place in ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. ''This takes place days after ''Garmaggedon. The Story The Smurfs were still cleaning up from the Super Smurfs attack on the village. Everyone was helping out sweeping, cleaning out extra wood, fixing up houses, and even decorating. However, there was one Smurf that wasn't part. It was newly-Smurfed Gargamel, who was holding up a picture of his cat, Azrael. "Hey, Gargamel," Eska visited his new house, "Boy, love what you've done with the place! Hard to believe I said that, too." Gargamel sighed sadly, "Hello, Eska." "What's wrong, Gargamel?" Eska asked, "You have a family now. How come you feel so glum?" Gargamel showed her the picture, "I left Azrael back at Balthazar's castle. I haven't seen him since. Oh, how I miss him! I hope Balthy doesn't do anything to hurt him!" "Let's juts say," Eska told him, "Balthazar's been taken care of. And Azrael..well...he's been turned into a cat-bird." "A cat-bird?!" Gargamel widened his eyes, "But-but..Balthazar...?" "Yes, Balthazar must've turned him into a cat bird," Eska nodded, "But, think of it this way! If he hadn't, I may not have rescued you from the Isle of Sorrow, and you would've never became a Smurf like us!" "You mean...after all I've put him through," Gargamel realized, "After all the blame he'd gotten for my mistakes, he still cares about me?" "A pet cares for you more than you know," Eska smiled, "C'mon. Let's go see if Papa can help us find Gargamel. Eska and Gargamel left Gargamel's new house and through the village, where Gargamel was still feeling unsure about being a Smurf now. He still felt like the Smurfs didn't trust him, especially Smurfette. But, as he passed by, the Smurfs waved, some even said hi. When they got to Papa's house, Eska explained the situation to Papa about Azrael the cat-bird. "I understand your plea, Gargamel," Papa told him, "But are you ''sure '' you want us to find him? I mean, he's been chasing us Smurfs as well." "But, I've changed, Papa!" Gargamel convinced him, "And maybe Azrael will change, too!" Papa stroked his beard a bit, then nodded, "Alright, Gargamel. If Azrael means this much to you, we shall find him." "Oh, thank you Papa!" Gargamel beamed, "Still hard to believe I'm saying this to you." Papa chuckled, "You'll get used to it." Later that day, Papa used a device he engineered as a locator with Handy's help to help find Azrael's whereabouts. He looked everywhere, but he was nowhere near where they were. "Seriously!" Gargamel crossed his arms, "How are we gonna find Azrael now?!" "No worries, Gargamel!" Eska patted his shoulder, "Papa knows what he's doing. Once he gets a signal to where Azrael might be, he'll tell us." "I know where he is," Papa told them, "Hard to believe, but he's still at Gargamel's old hovel. It might be a little hard to travel by foot. Someone may have to give us a ride." As if on cue, the spotted Julia with the Forest Scout Automobile doing a quick check on everything around the forest. Eska gave them a thumbs up and called out to her, "Hey, Julia!" Julia parked the automobile and headed over to them, "Hello, friends! Gargamel, loving the village?" "Very much, yes," Gargamel nodded. "We need your help," Eska explained to her, "We're trying to reunite Azrael and Gargamel, but Azrael must still be waiting for Gargamel's return. Do you think you can give us a ride there?" "Sure thing!" Julia winked at them, "Hop on and let's get a move on!" The three Smurfs jumped into the car and Julia started it, then drove. She drove out of the forest, through the beautiful Serenity Meadow, then through the mountains to Gargamel's Hovel, where grey clouds hung over it. They thanked Julia and headed towards the hovel. "Careful, guys," Eska warned them, "This hovel is also the home of the red Smurfs that abandoned us. We must enter with caution" Once they entered inside, the three climbed up the stairs and to Gargamel's lair. They carefully opened the door, but no one was home...except for Azrael the cat bird. "Azrael!" Gargamel exclaimed as he ran inside to meet him. "Mrow row!" Azrael looked at Smurf Gargamel, but he didn't look like Gargamel. Azrael swooped down to meet him, but still felt hesitant. "Azrael, it's me," Gargamel coaxed him, "Your owner. Trust me." Azrael crept over and sniffed him. He gave a happy meow and nuzzled his face, while Gargamel enveloped it into an embrace. Gargamel, for the first time in a while...smiled. He turned to Papa and Eska, "Thank you both. I know I was nasty and mean in the past, but now, Azrael and I can redeem and start a new life in the forest! But, is there a way to change him back?" "I brought just the thing," Papa winked as he pulled out a brown bag. Soon enough, Azrael was changed back into a cat and was brought back with Gargamel back to the village. Once Gargamel explained everything that has happened, the Smurfs slowly began to trust Azrael and allowed him to be their honorary cat villager. Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater